Dancing Away
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seven hundred and twenty-seven: Brittany has made her mind up to go... now she just needs to tell her family.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 34th cycle. Now cycle 35!_

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR TWO ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!<strong> - Within days it will have been two years since I've started this Gleekathon, and like last year I'm dedicating the cycle to commemorating my 21 favorite one shots or chapter stories from year two (up to the point where I did the planning ;)) A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should get a second shot ;)

Last year there were three categories, but this year I've added two new ones: **Prequel**, **Sequel**, **POV Swap**, and now **Alternate Ending**, and **Additional Scenes**. In no particular order... **Today's story** is Additional Scenes to #510-511, #517-518, #524-525 "Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away" _a Boston Britt + Sylvesters Series story originally posted March 15th-16th, 22nd-23rd, 29th-30th 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>"Dancing Away"<br>Brittany & Sue & the Pierces  
>Sylvesters Series + Boston Britt series extra <strong>

After Santana and Mike had left, Brittany returned to her room, and then… well, homework. At least she tried to do homework. But then the envelope was on her desk… and the decision had been made… Concentrating on homework was difficult for her even when she didn't have life altering decisions playing in her head. Within an hour, she'd barely managed to write two sentences. And then…

"Brittany, could you come down here?" her father called from downstairs. She was so happy to leave her homework behind, she was on her feet in a flash.

"Coming!" she called back, moving out into the hall, to the stairs and down. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." She froze. That was her mother's voice. What was she doing here? She didn't like being here, not unless she absolutely had t… A chill ran up her spine… She didn't like this… Her feet moved her forward, as much as she didn't want to. As she neared the kitchen, faces began to come into view… her father, and her mother, and Charlotte, and…

"Grandpa?" she blinked when she saw Joseph Pierce. "What's going on? W-Where's Cat? Izzy?"

"Upstairs in their beds, sleeping," Charlotte promised her, putting her mind at ease, just for a second… Then she still had to contend with the four of them sitting there in front of her.

"Why are you all here?"

"Better question is why didn't you tell us you applied to a school in Boston?" Joe asked his daughter.

"H-How did you…"

"Who do you think took that letter inside?" her father pointed out, and she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's going to take more than that and you know it," Sue got her turn to talk.

"Here, honey, sit," Charlotte indicated the empty chair. She and Sue crossed gazes – mother face-off… Brittany took a seat.

"Tell us everything," Joe asked.

"Everything?" Brittany blinked.

"About you and this dance school," Joseph clarified.

"Okay," Brittany understood. "There was this guy, I'd see him at school. He'd always be there, watching when I danced. Cheerio practice, games, Glee Club… even the classes I taught with Mike. At first I thought he was like a stalker or something, but then he came up to me and he said he worked for that school, and he wanted me to go up there and audition."

"The weekend you stayed at Santana's?" Joe remembered, and Brittany nodded.

"We went up there, and I auditioned… and then we came back, and we waited for the answer."

"What did it say?" Sue asked, cautious… even if part of her knew the answer already – what else could it be where she was concerned? Brittany turned her eyes up at them.

"I got in," she told them, just barely keeping herself from smiling – she wasn't sure she was supposed to do that right then. But much like when she'd told Santana and Mike, there were some who were immediately ready to congratulate her. Joe, Charlotte, and Joseph all got up, cheering, moving to hug her where she sat. Brittany couldn't help smiling then, but then her eyes fell to her mother, who was sitting across from her, and the smile began to slide away. "Mom…" she started, and Sue raised her hand. Brittany fell quiet.

"When… when do you need to be there?" Brittany's mouth fell open.

"I… In a couple of weeks." She paused. "I should have told you, please don't be mad," she looked on the verge of tears. "I don't have to go, I can…"

"Do you know why I put you in dance classes when you were little?"

"So I could be a Cheerio?"

"Maybe that was part of it, but… that's not the reason. You know, there are things sometimes, and you love them just because you love them. You don't have to know a thing about it, and it's a part of you. That's how it was with you and dancing. It was in you before the word was, do you understand what I mean?" she asked. Brittany nodded. "So you're going to go to that school. And you knock them dead," Sue Sylvester had spoken. Brittany beamed.

"Okay…" She paused for a moment. "But then that means… You'll be all on your own…"

"Don't you worry about me," Sue insisted, and Brittany let out a breath.

After her mother and her grandfather had left, Brittany climbed back upstairs. She heard something… whispers, and then feet, and she looked to the side with a smirk. She opened the door to her sisters' room. They were in their beds, but there was no way they were sleeping. She took a rush at Izzy and swooped her up, getting a squeal. "Scoot, Cat," she instructed the girl before they dropped in a heap at her side. The girls laughed, looking back at their big sister.

"What's going on? Why was Grandpa here? And your mom?" Cat asked. Brittany paused… She still had to tell them. The adults, that was one thing, even the Glee Club, they'd deal… Cat and Izzy though, it was something else, and she wanted this to be between them, just between sisters.

"I have to tell you guys something," she started, with Izzy craning her neck around to see her better. The room was dark except for the night lights next to each bed. "I got into this special school, for dance."

"That's awesome," Cat smiled. "For next year?"

"No, I go in a couple of weeks."

"Go?" Izzy's voice sounded very small now. "Go where?"

"Boston," Brittany revealed.

"Where's that?" Izzy looked around, clueless, needing one of them to tell her.

"Far," Cat looked wounded. Brittany was just as sad as she was, and Izzy pressed herself closer to her big sister. Brittany wrapped her arms tighter, too.

"It's not that far. You guys can come visit sometimes, we'll have adventures," she spoke, looking down at the blonde head pressed over her heart. "And we can talk on the computer," she reached one hand to bring Cat closer, too. "But you guys have another job, too. You have to look after Lord Tubbington…"

"We will," Izzy promised, voice muffled. Brittany smirked. Cat gave a nod. "But I don't want you to go," the smallest Pierce girl whimpered, which got the first tears to escape Cat, too, and then took Brittany along with her.

"It'll be okay," Brittany told her, and maybe now she spoke to herself, too. "You'll see."

The next morning, Joe would find the girls still huddled together. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight, but he knew this would be one of the last times it could happen for a long time. So he let them sleep.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
